


Ένα κυριακάτικο πρωινό

by cutelittlewolfy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Akward!Simon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlewolfy/pseuds/cutelittlewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ο Σάιμον δουλεύει στη καφετέρια την Κυριακή τι πρωί και κάνει μία ανεπάνδεχη αλλά ευχάριστη γνωριμία</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ένα κυριακάτικο πρωινό

**Author's Note:**

> Το πρώτο μου φικ που δημοσίευω. ^_^ Το έγραψα με την ξαδέλφη μου αλλά δεν έχει λογαριασμό για την κάνω ταγκ, αν αρέσει μπορεί να το κάνουμε και σειρά, ή να γράψουμε το πρώτο ραντεβού του Μαλεκ. :)

Η ώρα ήταν 10.17 το πρωι. Ο Σαιμον καθόταν μπροστά στο ταμείο της καφετέριας, έτοιμος να μετρήσει τα χρήματα, αφού ο κόσμος τώρα ήταν ελάχιστος. Φυσικά δεν περίμενε κάτι διαφορετικό εκείνο το κυριακάτικο πρωινό. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν του πολυάρεσε η δουλειά στην καφετέρια. Ο μόνος λόγος που φορούσε εκείνη την στιγμή την στολή του υπαλλήλου ήταν γιατί χρειαζόταν επειγόντως χρήματα για τις σπουδές του στο Πανεπιστήμιο. Σκεφτόταν πόσο πολύτιμο χρόνο από τη ζωή του είχε χαλάσει σερβίροντας καφέδες σε φοιτητές. Σκεφτόταν πόσο καλύτερη θα ήταν η ζωή του χωρίς αυτή την βαρετή και μονότονη δουλειά. Τις σκέψεις του διέκοψε ο ήχος της πόρτας που σημανε την άφιξη ενός πελάτη.   
Ή Ιζαμπελ δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι ήταν ξύπνια πριν τις 12 την Κυριακή. Συνήθως τις Κυριακες κοιμόταν μέχρι αργά το μεσημέρι, έχοντας ξενυχτήσει το προηγούμενο βράδυ, άλλα αυτό το Σαββατοκύριακο τα σχέδια της είχε χαλάσει ο αδελφός της και η καψούρα του. Ο αδελφός της , ο Αλεκ, έχει καταφέρει επιτέλους να βρει το κουράγιο να ζητήσει από τον εκκεντρικό συμμαθητή του να βγούνε και μέσα στον πανικό και το τραύλισμα του του έχει πει να έρθουν σε αυτό το καφέ που παρόλο που ήταν κοντά στο πανεπιστημιο δεν έχει επισκεφτεί ποτέ. Έτσι ήταν καθηκον της σαν καλή αδελφή να πάει και να ελέγξει τον χώρο για να δώσει καμία συμβουλή στον Αλεκ ώστε να μην γελειοποιηθεί εντελώς. Μπαίνοντας μέσα παρατήρησε πως το μαγαζί ήταν αρκετά μεγαλο, έχει αρκετά τραπέζια και θα μπορούσε να χωρέσει τουλάχιστον 150 ατομα, ήταν όμορφα διακοσμημενο και αρκετά φιλικό καλό μέρος για ένα πρώτο ραντεβού. Πλησίασε τον πάγκο αποφασισμένη να τσεκαρει το μενού και έμεινε εκπληκτική με την θέα ενος πολύ γλυκού και αμηχανου αγοριού.   
"Καλημέρα"  
"Καλημέρα σας" ειπε ο Σαιμον που κοιτούσε κατω το πάτωμα. Το έλεγχε. Άμα τυχόν είχε αφήσει κανέναν λεκε την ώρα που σφουγγαριζε πριν το αφεντικό του θα τον σκότωνε. Τότε σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε την πελάτισσα που μπήκε πριν λιγο. "Κα...καλώς ηρθατε! Τι...ε τι να...σας φέρω;" Την ρώτησε. Τα μάγουλα του έγιναν κόκκινα σαν παντζάρια από την ντροπή του και τα μάτια του ήταν καρφωμένα στα μάτια της όμορφης πελάτισσας. Μπροστά του στεκόταν μία νεαρή κοπέλα, μάλλον φοιτήτρια, μετρίου αναστήματος με μαύρα ίσια μαλλιά που έφταναν μέχρι την πλάτη της και κάστανα ζωηρά μάτια. Φορούσε ένα κοκκινο κολλητό μπλουζάκι και μαύρο δερμάτινο παντελόνι, το πρόσωπο της είχε κάποια ελαφριά ίχνη make up που την έκαναν να δείχνει απλά αγγελικη. Τον κοίταξε μία στιγμη από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και αφού του χαμογέλασε γοητευτικά του είπε:  
"Τι θα μου πρότεινες; Δεν μπορεί να μην έχετε κάποια σπεσιαλιτέ;"   
"Ε μα φυσικά και έχουμε καποια σπεσιαλιτέ!"  
"...λοιπόν; Και ποιά είναι αυτη;"   
" Το theme μας αυτόν τον καιρό είναι η δεκαετία του 80 οπότε η σπεσιαλιτέ μας είναι φραπές με παγωτό" είπε ο Σαιμον σχεδόν μηχανικά και κοκκίνησε. Ή Ιζαμπελ του χαμογέλασε γλυκά.   
"Ωραία λοιπόν έναν φραπέ με παγωτό για εμένα,έναν εσπρέσσο σκέτο για τον αδελφο μου και έναν φρεντοτσινο με καραμέλα για τον άλλο αδελφό μου."   
" Αμέσως" είπε ο Σαιμον και έπεσε στην δουλειά. Ήταν πολύ χαριτωμένος με το μαύρα γυαλιά του και το αμηχανου κοκκίνισμα του παρατήρησε η Ιζζυ. Δεν ήταν ο τύπος του αγοριού που προτιμούσε συνήθως αλλά ήταν αρκετά ελκυστικός για να της τραβήξει το ενδιαφέρον και με αρκετή αμηχανία που τον έκανε αξιολατρευτο. Ίσως να μην ήταν και τόσο κακό που σηκώθηκε τετεια ώρα κυριακάτικα τελικά.  
Ο Σαιμον από την άλλη σκεφτόταν πόσο όμορφη ηταν η κοπέλα που στεκόταν μπροστά του. Προσπαθώντας να μην ντροπιαστει περισσοτερο έκανε γρήγορα τους καφέδες με όσο πιο προσεκτικές κινήσεις μπορούσε. Γιατί έπρεπε να τύχει στην δική βάρδια και όχι στης Κλαιρης ώστε να μην μπορεί να ντροπιάσει τον εαυτό του μπροστά σε αυτήν την πανέμορφη κοπέλα; Θα ήταν ευχαριστημένος και μόνο αν είχε την δυνατότητα να την παρακολουθήσει από της σκιές. Συγκεντρωσου Λόγια σκέφτηκε μην γίνεις πολύ ρεζίλι μπροστά στην κοπελιά. Τελείωσε τους καφεδες, και αφού τους χτύπησε του έδωσε στην Ιζαμπελ.   
"Ένας φραπέ με παγωτο, ένας σκετος εσπρέσσο και ενας φρεντοτσινο με καραμελα, είναι 6.70€ θα θελατε κάτι άλλο;" η Ιζαμπελ του χαμογέλασε με αυτοπεποίθηση και του έδωσε τα χρηματα.   
"Ναι βασικά θα ήθελα τον αριθμό σου".  
Ο Σαιμον πάγωσε και την κοίταξε έκπληκτος   
"Μ-με συγχωρείτε τι, τον ποιο μου;" τραυλησε ο Σαιμον κοκκινηζοντας κάνοντας το χαμόγελο της Ιζζυ να πλατύνει περισσότερο.  
"Τον αριθμό σου, ξέρεις αυτό το πραγματακι που χρησιμοποιούν οι άνθρωποι για να καλούν ο ένας τον άλλον; Τον αριθμού του τηλεφώνου σου έκτος και αν δεν έχεις τηλεφωνο, αλλά έχεις έτσι δεν είναι ....Σαιμον;" απάντησε γλυκά η Ιζαμπελ κοιτάζοντας τον καρτελακι στη στολή του για να δει το όνομα.  
"Ναι φυσικά, θέλω να πω έχω τηλέφωνο, απλα δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί κάποια σαν και εσένα θα ζητούσε τον αριθμό κάποιου σαν εμενα, εννοώ εσύ είσαι σαν τις κοπελες που βλέπεις στο εξώφυλλο περιοδικών ενώ εγώ είμαι κανένας." άρχισε να μουρμουρίζει αμήχανα.  
"Μην υποτιμάς τον εαυτό σου Σαιμον, δεν είσαι κανενας, βασικά είσαι πολύ αξιολάτρευτος και θα ήταν τιμή μου να βγω με κάποιον σαν και εσένα, αν θέλεις φυσικά" είπε και του έδωσε ένα χαρτάκι και αφού πήρε τους καφέδες γύρισε να φύγει.  
Και αν ο Σαιμον χαμογέλασε σαν χαζος καθώς περνούσε τον αριθμο που βρήκε στο χαρτάκι στο τηλέφωνο του κανείς δεν χρειάζεται να το ξέρει. Και αν αργότερα όταν ήρθε η Κλαιρη για την βάρδια της και ο Σαιμον είχε ακόμα αυτό το χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του δεν χρειάζεται να το μάθει κανένας.


End file.
